The Butterfly
by Sei-Satou
Summary: Año 1868. Souji está delirando... ¿verdad?


**Peacemaker Kurogane Fic.**

**Traducción del Inglés.**

**(Nota: Este fic no me pertenece. De nuevo una traducción. No soy su autora. Yo únicamente lo traducí del inglés. Su autora es CHARMED-SWORD. Disfrútenlo )**

**Notas de la autora: Peacemaker Kurogane pertenece a Nanae Chrono. Esto surgió de algunos extraños pensamientos... lol **

**BUTTERFLY**

Souji se para.

Vacila, mirado la mariposa agitarse delante de él. Le distrae.

¿De qué?

Ah.

Tiene que ir a la oficina central del Shinsengumi. ¡Él, como se supone, tiene que ayudarlos a ganar la guerra! No pueden hacerlo sin él. Lo necesitan—Hijikata lo necesita. Tiene que estar allí. Es un samurai, él mantiene las promesas que hace a sus camaradas.

Souji mira las puertas que hay delante suyo. ¿Siempre habían sido tan altas? Se siente cansado, y apenas ha dado tres pasos. Hay sangre sobre sus labios, y ni siquiera hace movimiento alguno para limpiarlo. Tiene cosas más importantes en las que concentrarse, y concentrarse ya es bastante difícil.

¿Cómo va a ir a Kyoto?

El insecto se acerca más.

"Fuera de mi camino," susurra, con la garganta mojada. "Tengo que ir a una guerra".

La mariposa se burla de él, y no se mueve. Continua dando vueltas enfrente suyo, y en la desesperación, se lleva las manos a la cabeza. El mundo le da vueltas. "Detente," pide, con la voz apenas audible. Extiende su delgada mano para apartar la mariposa del medio, pero su mano no le obedece. No tiene suficiente energía.

Souji mira fijamente las batientes alas marrones y amarillas, y por un momento, el tiempo parece pararse.

"No," susurra, y sus ojos se ensanchan de miedo. Pero ocurre de todas formas.

_Flash!_ Es un niño, riendo mientras ahuyenta a una mariposa. Un día después, su madre yace en el suelo, fría, muerta. Su hermana está llorando. Fuertes manos le agarran de los hombros y lo sacan fuera. _Flash!_ Tiene nueve años. Una mariposa aterriza en la hoja de la espada que estaba examinando; se ríe tontamente, y después, para rápidamente. Hijikata entra, molestando. "Hey enano¡que estás haciendo con esa espada!" Un día después, pule la espada, y ahora le pertenece a él. _Flash!_ De noche, una mariposa se posa en su nariz. Ríe, "Kondo-san¡creo que esto se ha enamorado se mí!" Un día después, un ronin muerto enfrente suyo, un corte en su pecho. Acaba vomitando.

"Souji-kun"

Se ríe, repentino y desesperado. "Divertido," murmura. La boca todavía curva en una sonrisa, acercando su rostro al insecto.

El tiempo vuelve. Puede oír un paso detrás suyo. La voz intrusa se nota preocupada. ¿Por qué está la voz aquí? No la oía desde hacía largo tiempo... ¿un mes ya?

Esa voz debería estar en Kyoto.

"No estabas en tu cuarto. Debes estar en cama¿por qué estás aquí fuera?"

La voz suena agitada. Puede sentir una mano fuerte en su hombro. Instintivamente, se gira. Demasiado rápido. Empieza a toser violentamente. Duramente. Siente como una pelota en su garganta. ¿Por qué no saldrá? Quizás si tose un poco más. Se inclina, jadeando para respirar. La sangre cae sobre la tierra. Gotea, gotea. Mala idea, no puede respirar...

"¡Souji!"

Él aparta las manos que le intentan ayudar. "¡Dejame! intenta gritar, pero su voz es amortiguada por la sangre de su garganta. La mariposa no se ha ido. Sigue allí. Sonríe abiertamente, ampliamente, sus dientes se mancharon rojo. Ha recibido el mensaje.

"Dejame ayudarte a ir a tu habitación, por favor..."

Kondo-san no debería estar aquí, piensa. Él, supuestamente debe de estar en otro lugar.

¿Dónde?

Con Hijikata-san. ¿Dónde está Hijikata-san? Siente dolor en su pecho. Hijikata-san no tiene tiempo para él. Hay una guerra... Tiene armas, pistolas; recuerda Souji. Hijikata está ocupado en ganar la guerra. Por supuesto. No tiene tiempo. Él está haciendo su deber.

"¿Estás escuchándome, Souji?"

Sus ojos todavía están fijos en la mariposa, no del todo enfocados aún, y pendientes de ésta. Entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mariposa desaparece. Souji ve una mancha negra a un lado. Se gira y echa un vistazo al gato que ronronea en el árbol.

"¡Tú no eras el primero!" Dice, riendo tontamente.

"¿El primero qué?"

"No hablaba contigo, Kondo-san"

Finalmente se gira. Sus piernas se sienten pesadas. Necesita acostarse.

"¿Con quién hablabas entonces? No hay nadie más aquí, Souji"

¿Por qué Kondo-san suena tan angustiado? Souji ve la cara de su madre. ¿Por qué está tan alterada? Él había sonreído para ella¿no¿Por qué entonces, por qué hay lágrimas?

"Siempre fue la mariposa," dice Souji en un susurro.

Lo llevan de nuevo a su habitación, y no protesta. Cae en fuertes y familiares brazos. Esos que lo habían sostenido una vez cuando era un niño. ¿Qué había pasado? En el pasado había sido abofeteado. Se había olvidado de lavar algo, y Kondo también fue abofeteado. Souji sonríe débilmente, y hunde su rostro en la tela de la ropa de soldado de Kondo.

Al menos él está aquí. Alguien que conoce. Alguien que cuida de el. Suficiente para visitarlo.

Souji deshace su abrazo de mala gana cuando es devuelto a su futón. Sintiendo otra manta cubrirle. Nota la mano fría de Kondo en su frente y tiembla. "Siempre fue la mariposa," continúa diciendo. "Me equivoqué al pensar que era el gato."

Kondo acaricia su pelo sin vida. Souji cierra sus ojos. Se sentía agradable el tener a alguien en su cuarto. Se había sentido tan solo... Ni siquiera la joven señorita que vino a su cabecera pudo compararse. Estaba enfermo, estaba sucio, después de todo, llevaba la muerte dentro suyo...

"Morirás si respiras mi aire," le advierte a su amigo, su hermano, su camarada en armas.

Kondo ríe, medio animoso. "Moriré de todos modos."

Su voz es extraña, más apretada, más firme, como si sus labios intentaran contener alguna emoción. Souji escucha maravillado. Su viejo comandante sostiene ahora su mano. Una parte de él quiere decir lo feliz que es. Lo conmovido que se siente porque Kondo hizo todo el camino hasta allí para verlo. Pero no puede. ¿Está asustado de llorar?

"Es pacífico aquí en Edo. Es por eso que no podíamos tenerte en Kyoto. ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Ahora necesitas descansar." La voz de Kondo se quiebra.

Eternamente, piensa Souji, sonriendo por dentro.

"Gracias por todo," logra decir. Empieza a toser. "Pero no deberías haberte arriesgado a venir aquí."

"Vendré otra vez," promete Kondo, apretando su mano. "Vendré otra vez con Toshi."

Demasiado tarde, piensa Souji tristemente, y contesta, "Estaré muerto mañana."

Entonces, no queriendo que esas sean sus últimas palabras, agrega, "la mariposa es la única que lo sabe, recuerda eso Kondo-san... para estar seguro de corregirlo."

Souji se hunde en su futón, y cierra sus ojos. Tenía más energía, intentaría explicarlo a su viejo amigo. Como el gato era un impostor. Como él no estaba asustado, no más. Como la mariposa siempre había sido el presagio... y Souji mataría al gato mañana. Él todavía tenía su espada… que estaba aquí, en alguna parte…

Souji gira su cabeza y observa a Kondo, que lo mira con tanta tristeza en sus ojos.

"No estoy delirando."

"Adiós, Souji." Kondo lo besa en la cabeza. Aprieta su mano una vez más y entonces se levanta. Camina hacia el shoji sin mirar atrás.

No quiere llorar delante de mí, piensa Souji. Sabe que debe decir algo. Debe preguntar sobre la guerra. Preguntar si están ganando. Preguntar sobre Tetsu-kun, sobre Hijikata, sobre Saitou... Pero en cambio se pregunta si Kondo recordaría lo que le había dicho. ¿Tal vez no se había aclarado?

"¡No estoy delirando!" Repite, forzando su voz, pudiendo ser oído.

Kondo cierra el shoji silenciosamente. Fuera, puede ver el revoloteo de pequeñas alas, y siente como se para el tiempo. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

"Lo sé."

**FINIS**

Traducí este fic porque como la sección de fanfics de Peacemaker en español está un poquito dejado, aunque estoy contenta porque últimamente han puesto varios fics mas . Pensé que tendría que contribuir a llenarlo un poco más traduciendo fanfics. Espero que sirva de ayuda para que otros autores se animen ha publicar fanfics de esta genial serie .

**De nuevo lo recalco, como hago siempre que publico un fic traducido... ESTE FIC NO ES MIO, SU AUTORA ES CHARMED-SWORD, todos los méritos van a ella . Lo pongo bien en mayúsculas para que no haya confusiones. jajajajaja. Los reviews són más que bienvenidos. **

Matta ne!


End file.
